


slow erosion

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: salt_burn_porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/"><b>salt_burn_porn</b></a> for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://fromcainwthlove.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://fromcainwthlove.livejournal.com/"><b>fromcainwthlove</b></a>'s prompt of <i>arrest you if i had handcuffs</i>. This would not exist if not for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://shinywhimsy.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://shinywhimsy.livejournal.com/"></a><b>shinywhimsy</b>, who took one look at the prompt and said "cops and hookers!" and then prodded me and cheered me on until I finished about twenty minutes ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow erosion

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted September 2012_

 

  
“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Jensen shook his head and ambled over to the kid propped up against the brick wall of bar he’d just left. “I thought we agreed you weren’t going to do this anymore.”

Jared grinned up at Jensen, his slouched position making him shorter than Jensen for once. “ _You_ agreed, Officer. I just went along with it because I didn’t want you to take me back to the station.”

“I can still take you down there, kid.”

“Nah,” Jared said. “You’d rather take me home.”

Jensen shifted uncomfortably and looked away, because Jared wasn’t wrong.

Jared had first shown up on his beat a few months ago. They both knew what he was doing – Jared had never pretended otherwise – but Jensen had only ever been able to get him on petty misdemeanors like loitering or vagrancy. But he had charged the kid a few times, learned that his name was Jared and that he was twenty, even if he looked sixteen at the most.

“You can.” Jared’s voice was softer and closer, and Jensen was just buzzed enough to be confused and slow to react. He looked up, and up, taking an involuntary step back as Jared loomed over him, bumping against the wall Jared had been leaning on.

“I can what?”

“Take me home.”

Jensen sucked in a breath, his traitorous brain instantly showing him what Jared would look like completely naked and stretched out over his white sheets, skin looking even more tanned in contrast. Jensen’s fingers clenched with the need to just _touch_. “Jared…”

“I want you to.” Jared moved closer, leaned in to nose at Jensen’s ear. “Want to take your clothes off so I can see everything, touch you everywhere. Want to suck you off.”

“ _Fuck_.” Jensen had to grab at Jared for balance. “Oh god.”

Jared laughed softly. “I would. Drop to my knees, let you fuck my face. Want you to shove your dick so far down my throat I can’t breathe.”

Jensen made a wounded noise and let his head drop to Jared’s shoulder. His blood was rushing south too fast, making his dick hard, making him light-headed. The beer buzz wasn’t helping either. His fingers dug into Jared’s ribs when he felt Jared’s hand at his fly. “You can’t,” he gasped, “we’re, fuck. The bar, people are right there.”

“I won’t take you out, not here.” Jared fumbled Jensen’s jeans open and cupped him through his underwear. “Just gonna touch, make you feel so good.”

Jared’s hand cupped and squeezed, working Jensen’s dick through the fabric for several long moments before he eased his hand inside. Jensen grabbed his arm with both hands but couldn’t make himself make Jared stop. It felt so good. It had been far too long since it had been someone else’s hand, and god, Jared’s hands were huge. Jensen’s hips started a slow roll, pushing into Jared’s touch.

“Yeah,” Jared murmured, “just like that. Let go, wanna feel you come, wanna _make_ you come. Someday I want you to fuck me.” Jared absorbed the jolt of shock that jerked Jensen up against him, worked his free hand between Jensen and the wall so he could push his fingers into the back of Jensen’s boxers and tease at the top of his ass. “You could work me open nice and slow, fuck me with your fingers until I’m loose and sloppy and you could slide right in. Or you could watch me do it, not let me finish, fuck me before I’m ready and it’s so tight, so hot, Jensen.”

“Please,” Jensen groaned. “Please, Jared, god. Your _hands_.” He spread his legs wider, thunked his head against the brick wall when Jared reached further and cupped his balls. Jensen’s hips moved faster, fucking Jared’s hand, dizzy and panting and out of control. He could see it, all of it, see Jared writhing on his bed while he worked him open so slowly that it was almost too late by the time he finally slid in and came after a few thrusts, see Jared bent over his couch and reaching behind himself, fingers working frantically to get himself ready enough for Jensen to fuck into him hard and fast.

Jared eased back just enough to wrap his hand around Jensen’s dick, and pushed his other fingers further, between Jensen’s cheeks, tips teasing at his hole. He pushed one finger in, just a little, and tugged as he breathed into Jensen’s ear. “Wanna fuck you, too.”

Jensen’s body arched and seized as he came, spilling into Jared’s hand. Jared kept talking but Jensen couldn’t understand the low sounds through the rush of blood in his ears. Jared stroked him through his orgasm, slowing the rhythm, easing Jensen down until Jensen couldn’t bear the touch on his oversensitive skin.

“Stop.” Jensen didn’t think his voice had ever sounded that rough, but Jared understood him and let go. Leaving one hand on Jensen’s ass, he pulled the other free and lifted it to his mouth, licking Jensen’s come from his fingers slowly.

“Take me home, Jensen.” Jared nosed at Jensen’s ear again. “Put the cop away for a while, just relax. It’s not good for you, being so wound up all the time.”

“Jared.” Jensen tried to pull himself together, tried to _think_ , but his thoughts scattered with the slow, heavy throb of aftershock. He wasn’t sure he’d ever let go so completely. It had to be the beer. And his long dry spell. And, possibly, Jared. A little. “I should take you to the station.”

Jared chuckled as he tucked Jensen away and zipped up his jeans. “You’re off duty, Officer.”

“Always a cop, though.”

“Yeah, I bet you are. I’ll make you a deal, Officer,” Jared said, voice dropping lower as he pushed the hard line of his cock into Jensen's hip. “ _Jensen_. Take me home with you and I’ll let you cuff me to your bed.”


End file.
